


Every Open Window

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Thanatos' Window [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Percy, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral, Percy is a total size-queen, Sex Toys, Shounen-ai, Slash, and Thanatos has a giant dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Thanatos effectively got Percy to date him in "Every Closed Door", Percy is now... less effectively trying to get Thanatos to have sex with him.<br/>After three months of relationship, that is really not asking too much. Or that's what Percy thought. Thanatos seems to disagree. So after a long row of failed attempts at seducing his boyfriend, Percy goes to his friends - who all have their own little relationship issues - for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Open Window

PJatO || Thanercy || PJatO || Every Open Window || PJatO || Thanercy || PJatO

Title: Every Open Window – Shows You a Whole, New World

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, explicit sexual content, anal, oral, toys, crossdressing, Percy's a total size-queen and Thany has a giant cock, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Thanatos/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo, Nico/Jason, Paul/Sally, Hades/Persephone

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary

Godly Characters: Thanatos, Persephone, Hades

Summary: Sequel to "Every Closed Door"! Thanatos and Percy are officially dating and regardless of how much Percy values to have a gentleman boyfriend, now that the war is over and they have been dating for months, Percy would really like to finally get laid. How does he convey that message to Thanatos though? Hopefully his friends can help some.

Contest-winner-request by **TheOrginalBibliophile**! As it says in the guidelines, you guys can request anything, including sequels to stories I already told a dozen people that there would be no sequel to it. *chuckles* I hope it turned out satisfying. ;)

**Every Open Window**

_Shows You a Whole, New World_

The Giant War was over. It hadn't ended the way Percy had pictured it to end, if he was being honest. Somehow, he had expected more death. More blood. More drama. Not that he wasn't grateful that there had been relatively few causalities and the only major blood-situation had been his own nosebleed. Now, everything was over, calm and also somehow weird.

Frank and Hazel had Leo tied to Hazel's bed in the underworld ever since he had magically returned from the dead. He understood that out of them all, Frank and Hazel had suffered the most during the time they had believed Leo to be dead so now they were enjoying their firebug and making sure he was not getting away or dying any time soon. So no one had seen them for a few weeks now.

Annabeth and Piper were in New Rome to help their girlfriend Reyna rebuild Camp Jupiter and New Rome, also planning new additional districts for Greeks so they could spend their life eves in a calm environment too. It was a big project and took all of their time these days.

Then there was the whole drama about Nico and Jason these days. With Annabeth having turned to New Rome to plan the future of demigods, Jason and Percy were on their own with Camp Half-Blood. And Jason was quite busy with his new pontifex duties. Which was a problem, because it increased Jason's jealousy due to Nico still being at camp, where Will Solace was paying entirely too much attention to Jason's Ghost King. Half the time Percy spend with Jason on leadership duties, he had to listen to Jason bitching and moaning about how Will was batting his long lashes far too much at his man. Nico on the other hand kept complaining about how Jason had no right to bitch around because _he_ had started insisting on Nico making more friends. So what if one of his new best friends happened to be a tanned, blonde, blue-eyed gay guy. Just like his boyfriend Jason, who spend a lot of time away from camp these days. Coincident. That Jason was as much as suggesting that Nico would start something with Will was disrespectful. Sure, Will had a nice ass, but that didn't mean Nico was actually thinking about pounding that ass!

Short; Percy was tired of _all their drama_. The girls complaining about work, Frank, Hazel and Leo locking themselves into the underworld, Jason and Nico being morons. Percy had far more vital problems going on in the relationship-department, but most his friends were too hung up on their own relationship-problems. Percy Jackson was dating a god. A hunky, handsome god. A hunky, handsome, _winged_ god of death. A hunky, handsome, winged god of death who didn't put out.

It had been three months now since their cute little candlelight dinner in the underworld and they had been on plenty romantic dates – walking the beaches of the world, flying together (the perks of having a boyfriend with wings!), going to see movies together, eating dinner. All the things Percy had always wanted to. Just that Percy wanted more. They held hands, they kissed. But never anything more. And Percy _wanted so much more_. He just had no idea how to get more.

It was Thursday night at the Blofis house and the family was watching _Criminal Minds_. It was a ridiculously normal thing to do and most of the week, Percy was looking forward to it the most. His mom, stepfather, pet hell-hound and death angel boyfriend would all be there, eating tortillas and salsa or popcorn and just sit together, speculate what the outcome of the episode would be.

Percy was comfortably curled together in Thanatos' strong arms, one black wing draped over Percy to keep him warm and comfortable. The god knew Percy had a thing for the fluffy, soft wings. They were sharing one couch, with Paul and Sally sitting on the other couch.

"Say Perseus, do you have plans for winter break?", asked Thanatos casually during the commercials, running his fingers through Percy's soft hair. "Will you visit one of the camps?"

"I think Percy has had enough of his friends' dramas", laughed Sally amused as she stood.

She went to the kitchen to get more of the delicious tiny snacks Thanatos had brought with him – it had been a pleasant surprise for her that her son's godly lover was actually very talented in the kitchen and apparently also more involved in the romance-aspect of his relationship with Percy than the sex. Which was something new, at least in Sally's eyes. But she appreciated that. She'd cut his balls off if all Thanatos wanted from Percy would have been sex.

"Why do you ask?", countered Percy confused, tilting his head up.

"I was contemplating perhaps kidnapping you to spend some time at... my place", stated Thanatos.

"Your... place? Like, the underworld, where you actually _live_?", asked Percy stunned.

"No, I thought we could sleep in a cave", deadpanned Thanatos, turning to look ridiculed at Percy.

"I think what Percy tries to say", interrupted Paul, quirking an eyebrow. "Is that as of now, this must be the first time you invited him over to your place, Lord Thanatos. So far, all your dates happened in the mortal world or you came over to our home."

"I... suppose that is right", nodded Thanatos thoughtful, turning to Percy. "I am sorry for that slip on my side, Perseus. I just thought it would put you into an awkward position, trapped in the underworld. I assumed you'd be more comfortable in an environment where you can leave at any time you seem fit, the mortal world as it is."

"As long as you're there, I don't want to leave", countered Percy, leaning up to kiss Thanatos.

"You two are so sweet together", noted Sally amused, placing a tray on the table.

"Mo—om", whined Percy embarrassed, hiding his face in the crook of Thanatos' neck.

"Thank you very much, Missus Blofis", replied Thanatos with a generous smile.

She smiled softly and sat down next to Paul, snuggling up to her own man. This was nice. Family nights, being with her beloved husband, her cherished, only son and the man who made said son extremely happy. Turning some, she rather watched Thanatos and Percy. It just made her incredibly happy to see how happy Percy was. Whenever Thanatos was over, Percy seemed to glow. The war – Tartarus most of all – had send Percy through a lot of pain and trauma, but when Thanatos was visiting, or bringing Percy back home after a date, the son of Poseidon seemed so much lighter and happier, as though all the pain seemed forgotten, even only for a moment's time.

"I think an escape from all my friends' drama would be a great idea", drawled Percy cautiously.

"Only if your parents agree, of course", added Thanatos, turning to Sally and Paul.

Paul grunted a little pleased. When he had become Percy's stepfather, he hadn't really known what he was getting into. After all, Percy had been a teenager already. A demigod who rescued the world, at that. And the whole Percy-Annabeth-relationship had been a done deal back then. He never really thought he'd have to deal with boyfriends. Well, as it was, he was rather pleased by the boyfriend Percy had chosen. Thanatos was polite, thoughtful and actually asked the parents' permission for about anything. After the first date, he had appeared at their place and apologized for not asking beforehand. He always brought Percy back within his curfew and even earlier when he knew Percy still had homework to do – he had actually already tricked Percy into going into museums and libraries when a project of Percy's hadn't been finished yet.

"Oh, of course it's alright", chuckled Sally, shaking her head. "Two weeks vacation will be good for Percy. Two weeks with you would be good for Percy."

Percy flushed a little, glaring at his mother threateningly. She just smirked at him mischievously.

/break\

Percy had been anxiously happy for about ten hours. For the last three hours however, Percy had been bored out of his mind. Thanatos had taken him to the underworld last night after _Criminal Minds_ (as always, Thanatos had been right with who the killer had been). Percy had packed hastily, yet got probably everything he really needed for two weeks (and some more). After arriving, he had placed his suitcase in a corner and let Thanatos show him around. Spacious kitchen, no surprise there considering Thanatos' passion was cooking, a small yet nice and cozy living room, a beautiful bathroom and a bedroom to dream of. After that, they had dived under the covers right away. Sadly – for Percy – strictly to sleep. Granted, Percy had enjoyed _that_ very much too. Being held by those strong arms, abusing Thanatos' chiseled chest as a pillow and his fluffy wings as blankets. Still, he would like to do _more_ than just sleep in the same bed as the hottest god Olympus had to offer.

This morning, Percy had woken up alone. With breakfast waiting on a table, a note pinned to it. Of course Thanatos had to work. Just because high school took a break at the end of December didn't mean the underworld did. So after eating breakfast and showering, Percy was now thoroughly bored. He was watching some _Doctor Who_ on Thanatos' Netflix account, but admiring the awesomeness that was the Doctor was only half the fun if he was doing it alone. Turning the TV off, he groaned, collapsing face-first on the couch, whining into it.

"Waff?"

Percy yelped startled and turned, just to face the innocent eyes of Mrs. O'Leary. Grinning a little, he ruffled her fur. Thanatos had insisted on them taking her with them, in case Percy wanted an 'out'. Right about now, he could actually use one. He sat up and grabbed her leash.

"Wanna go for a walk, girl? Oh! Do you think you can sniff out the palace?", asked Percy excited. "I mean, sure, you can shadow-travel us there too, but can you actually sniff it out and lead me to it? Let's see if Frank and Hazel will cut Leo loose long enough so I can have some bonding time."

The giant dog just gave him one lick square over his face. Percy liked to translate that as 'yes'.

/break\

It was lunch-time in the palace of the underworld and Persephone had a headache. Jason and Nico were fighting _again_ , which translated to Nico being here. Granted, she didn't have the urge to turn him into a flower anymore, but these days she was _so short_ of turning him into a sunflower, knowing fully well that this choice would only fuel the fight.

"You know that Jason is just so possessive of you because he loves you, right?", asked Leo.

The four teenagers were setting the table and the room grew darker and darker the more the threesome tried to approach the topic of Jason. Nico was radiating anger. Noticing that, Hazel grabbed her firebug and pulled the Latino away, whispering something into his ear.

"If he loves Nico so much, why the jealousy? Why not trust Nico?"

"Exactly!", exclaimed Nico, relieved that someone understood him. "Thank you, Percy."

Everyone in the room froze and turned in slow-motion into the direction where the voice had come from. Nico stared surprised at the son of Poseidon, who strolled up to them with a large grin on his face and a leash in his hand. Mrs. O'Leary broke loose and jumped her favorite toy. Leo yelped and laughed as the giant dog lapped at his face, tail wagging in excitement. Hazel all the while pulled Percy into an excited hug, followed by Frank. Nico watched them critically.

"What are you doing here? Did Jay send you to play peacemaker?", inquired Nico sternly.

"Would I be on your side if I was send by Jason?", chuckled Percy and took a seat at the table.

"He's here because Thany decided to take his boy-toy to the underworld", interrupted Persephone as she entered with a giant salad bowl. "It's so nice of you to visit us, Percy Jackson."

"Oh. You're visiting the boyfriend?", grinned Leo as he crawled out from beneath Mrs. O'Leary.

"Why are you siding with Nico?", inquired Frank as they joined Percy at the table. "I mean, I was very jealous of Leo and Hazel too, before Leo became ours. So I get why Jason would be jealous."

"And what about now?", countered Percy. "You were jealous because Hazel had a past with Sammy and you hadn't been dating either of them. But now? Are you still glaring at every guy Hazel hangs out with, every girl or guy Hazel smiles at? Are you?"

"Well, no...", drawled Frank confused, frowning a little.

"Exactly my point", nodded the son of Poseidon seriously. "When you really love your partner, you don't need to throw a fit when he spends time with other people. That's called trust."

"I should have chosen you over the blonde dumbass", sighed Nico theatrically.

"Well, now I got myself another hot guy from the underworld", shrugged Percy with a grin.

"Why don't you try talking to both Jason and Nico together? Maybe you can help out", requested Hazel, offering him the begging eyes. "Please? Because I don't like seeing my brother like that."

"And I fled to the underworld to escape all that relationship-drama _and_ maybe to seduce my boyfriend", sighed Percy with a glare. "Because I have enough relationship-problems of my own."

"We help you, you help them?", offered Leo with a grin. "And why am I only hearing about this now? I thought you and winged McDreamy were doing great!"

"We are!", confirmed Percy hastily as Frank started to serve everyone from the salad. "I mean, he's a gentleman, he's charming, funny, he gets along with my parents, but... We didn't have sex yet."

He fidgeted a little as Frank, Hazel, Leo and Nico stared at him completely dumbfounded. Like the notion of having been dating for three months without having sexual intercourse was completely ridiculous. Percy heaved a sigh and started poking a tomato. Nico patted his shoulder.

"So, has he some medical problem? Do _you_ have a medical problem?", inquired Nico seriously.

"He's a god. I don't think gods have medical problems", grunted Percy and rolled his eyes. "And I am completely healthy. In fact, I've had the worst case of blue balls for two months now, because I'm a hormonal seventeen years old, damn it all."

"Translates to him not putting out then?", mumbled Leo around a mouth full of cucumbers.

"Exactly!", exclaimed Percy, pointing a carrot at him. "I've tried _everything_!"

"Oh, he has", confirmed Persephone with a mischievous smirk.

"What would you know about it, mother?", inquired Hazel, cocking one eyebrow.

"Thany has been my best friend for over two thousand years. We tell each other everything", stated Persephone and giggled a little. "And I can tell you, you're driving him _insane_."

Percy gave her a tentative look from beneath his long lashes. "So... he's... interested?"

"Are you crazy?", snorted Nico and stared at him ridiculed. "I'll chase that god down if he's dumb enough not to want you, Percy. I mean, have you looked at yourself? If Jason wasn't there..."

"And _there_ is the reason why Jason is jealous!", interrupted Leo triumphantly.

"Oh come on, it's _Percy_ ", grunted Nico, rolling his eyes. "I've been in love with Percy for four years. And Jason knows that. I know why Jason doesn't want to leave me alone in a room with Percy and I respect that. But Will Solace is an entirely different matter. Before this summer, we haven't talked a single word! Will and I became friends after the war. Which has been less than a month. I know the guy for less than a month and Jason is throwing a bitch-fit."

"Have you considered spanking the stupidity out of him?", inquired Hazel seriously.

"That... is the first good input you've given on the topic", mused Nico thoughtful. "Does it work?"

"Works with Leo all the time", smirked Frank, patting Leo's back (while Leo blushed brightly).

"Can we _please_ focus on the fact that I'm not getting any sex at all instead of you guys bragging on about all the kinks you have going on?!", interrupted Percy with a pout and glare.

"Right. Sorry", smiled Hazel apologetically. "So, let me gather this... Percy has been trying to seduce Thanatos for a while now and according to Persephone, it actually riles Thanatos up. So that leaves the question... uhm... why aren't Percy and Thanatos having sex?"

"And that's a question I never thought I'd hear anyone asking", muttered Frank beneath his breath.

"That makes two of us", sighed Percy pitiful. "I mean, really. He's hot, I've had guys and girls hitting on me for _a while_ now. I assumed things would kind of... just fall into place. I liked that we took it slow, don't get me wrong there. But when the war ended like two month ago, I somehow assumed we'd... gradually head toward the... heavier stuff."

"What's gradually heading supposed to mean?", asked Leo confused.

"His hands have not slipped below my waistline yet!", exclaimed Percy frustrated. "No sex, okay, maybe he's very old-fashioned, whatever. But a bit of groping and grinding, right? Some heavy making out. But he even _leaves the room_ when I undress. Two weeks ago, I seriously contemplated if he finds me unattractive or is disgusted by me or something. Rachel slapped me three times."

"Good girl", praised Hazel and nodded. "I mean, I've seen the way he looks at you. He practically worships you – which is a strange thing to say considering he's the, well, god in this relationship."

"I know! So what am I doing wrong?", whined Percy, knowing fully well that he sounded pathetic.

But he was frustrated. Not just sexually frustrated. He honestly had no idea what he was doing wrong, why his own boyfriend didn't want to put out, didn't want to _touch_. Something must have been wrong with Percy that Thanatos fled the mere notion of being with him, right?

"Apparently, stepmother dearest holds the answers", supplied Nico, motioning at Persephone.

All eyes turned to the goddess who just kept eating her salad, pretending she had no idea what the kids were walking about or that they were expecting some kind of answer from her. Percy whined.

"Please, Lady Persephone, _please_. I have no idea what I'm doing wrong! I mean, am I coming on too strong? Is it that? Or am I choosing the wrong... approaches. Granted, when he didn't react to the normal bribing, I tried it with some kinks. Did those chase him off? Please talk to me", begged Percy, giving her the famous hurt baby seal eyes. "Please. I just want to know..."

"You really are cute, I have to hand you that", chuckled Persephone amused. "I get why he chose you. You're just that edge of adorable, yet still independent and strong. Okay, fine. I have mercy."

"Thank. You!", groaned Percy relieved. "So, tell me, where did I go too far?"

"I think the problem is that you haven't gone far enough yet", supplied Persephone with a wink.

"What does that even mean?", asked Leo confused, trading an olive for a tomato with Nico.

"Simple", smirked Persephone secretively. "When he accidentally walked in on you undressing because you 'forgot' that he was coming over? He's been ranting about it for hours. Never thought you to be the lace kind of guy, but apparently it suits you _well_. He was so short of jumping you."

"Really?", asked Percy surprised, blinking. "I locked those panties away in the farthest corner of my closet out of embarrassment. I thought they had chased him away, because he just left without another word again. I bought them because I figured maybe a little kinky lingerie would do the trick, but when he dashed off, I thought they disgusted him. I... I thought _I_ disgusted him..."

"Oh, honey", gasped Persephone as she saw those large, vulnerable, hurt sea-green eyes of his. "No, he was _very_ turned on. Which is why he dashed off, as you put it. You see, Thanatos _is_ old-fashioned. _He_ doesn't want to come on too strong, so he's trying very hard to resist the temptation. You've had some close calls with him. Now, my suggestion is to combine them. If all of them separately got him to nearly break, together they surely will do the trick."

"That is a great plan!", agreed Hazel excitedly.

"Okay, spill all the nasty stuff that got big T riled up!", demanded Leo eagerly.

"You're just looking for inspiration for yourself", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes.

"As I just mentioned", started Persephone, interrupting the kids before they could bicker any more. "The laced panties were a definite weakness of his. He does like that you're a strong hero, but this more... fragile side of you apparently left him baffled."

"Panties. Got it", nodded Percy, making a mental list. "Go on."

"That time you accidentally cuffed yourself to bed-", continued Persephone.

"How do you accidentally cuff yourself to a bed?!", interrupted Leo stunned. "Seriously?"

"I told him I was checking if the handcuffs still worked for the police man costume that Jason wanted to borrow for Halloween", waved Percy off dismissively.

"Jason was dressed as Superman on Halloween", pointed Frank out, confused.

"Not after the party, he wasn't", hummed Nico with a pleased grin. "And I was jail-bait."

"Wow", muttered Percy, blinking a couple times. "Uhm, yeah, okay. So, the cuffs?"

"Same as before, I think this more exposing and vulnerable side of you does it for him", shrugged Persephone thoughtful. "Like when he walked in on you masturbating – by the way, he was very concerned about your health there. Very, very concerned. I'd like to see the size of that dildo myself, because what he told me did sound like protective exaggerations."

"Nope. All true", chimed Percy with a broad grin. "It is as big as he described it to be."

"Right. So we got Percy on a dildo, tied to the bed and wearing lingerie...", listed Leo, wiggling his nose. "That nearly turns me on, so if it doesn't do it for Thanatos, fuck him."

"Fucking him is what I'm trying to do", sighed Percy frustrated.

"Try again. Just... harder", snickered Hazel, wiggling her eyebrows.

"And while you're at it, do you think I could borrow that policeman costume?", inquired Nico. "Because Jason has been a very, very bad boy. And I just got a great idea how to punish him."

"Sure. But I'll be needing the handcuffs myself, apparently", warned Percy.

"What? No. No handcuffs. Do it proper. You know, silken bounds and all", disagreed Frank.

"Could give that a try", nodded Percy thoughtful. "Okay. You get the handcuffs, Nico."

"Thank you", hummed the son of Hades, plotting Jason's doom. "Blondie won't walk for a week."

"Does him some good too, I guess", mused Frank. "He's been slaving his ass off with this whole pontifex maximus deal he got himself into. I think that's what's really making him so... antsy and all anyway. He spends all of his time away, maybe he thinks you'll grow tired of him always being gone, while Will is always, always there, at camp, available, you know?"

"Never thought about it like that...", drawled Nico, doubtful for only a second. "No. Fuck this. If he doesn't trust me, he's in for a weekend of pain and not even his sweetest begging will get him out."

"But please, refrain from using my dungeons again", interrupted another voice, cold and irritated. "I still have nightmares from the last time I stumbled upon you two. You have a perfectly fine bedroom to use if you wish to play with your toys, Niccoló."

"Yes, father", sighed Nico with something akin to a pout.

Hades grunted pleased and sat down next to Persephone, kissing his wife softly. "Hello, love."

"If you're here, does that mean Thany is back home too?", asked Percy curiously.

"I believe that Than _atos_ got abducted by Olethros, Morpheus and Hypnos. The brothers are having a boys night out, tried to drag me with them", sighed Hades annoyed.

"Oh, you should go!", exclaimed Persephone excitedly. "A boys night out is exactly what you need, dear. And I could invite the girls over, it's been a while since we had a girls night..."

"Because the last time you did, Eris completely destroyed the west wing", deadpanned Hades.

"We wanted to renovate it anyway", dismissed Persephone amused.

"So he won't be back for a while?", inquired Percy, trying to regain some attention.

"Most likely not", confirmed Hades, frowning as he looked Percy up and down. "And when he gets back home, I expect you two to thoroughly fuck. Am I understood, Jackson?"

"W—What?", yelped Percy embarrassed, blushing furiously.

"His sexual frustration has taken its toll on his work and that is not acceptable", stated Hades.

"Uhm, sure. Right. Of course, my lord", grunted Percy, more sarcastic than serious, really. "Well then, I better hurry and get everything ready so tonight will actually be _the_ night."

/break\

Being with the guys had been relieving, Thanatos had to admit that. His twin-brother had always been good at distracting him. Granted, Thanatos could have lived without Olethros constantly commenting on how Thanatos needed to get his act together and fuck Percy already. Being remotely tipsy – it was hard to get drunk for a god so after hours of drinking, he actually was a little tipsy. Thus, using the door was not an option. Because he had no idea where his keys were. And due to the late hour, he didn't want to wake Percy up (also, he may have been too 'tipsy' to realize that he could as well just teleport himself inside...). So he flew through the open bedroom window.

"Are you still awake, sweetness?", asked Thanatos softly.

No reply. When he landed in front of the bed, he stumbled some. What he found had been utterly unexpected and yet equally arousing. Percy was wearing a blue, see-through baby-doll dress with frills and a small bow at the center of the v-neck, pink nipples shining through the thin material. It was pushed up to pool around his hipbones, revealing the blue panties with the lace. Long, luscious sun-kissed legs were stretched out, spread just a little. Recently shaved – a task where Thanatos had accidentally walked in on two weeks ago. Percy's hands were tied to the headboard with a piece of blue silk, yet not uncomfortably so, judging by the fact that Percy was deep asleep. He was the simple picture of perfection and Thanatos felt himself hardening as he stared at the cock-strained panties. All of this belonged to _him_. And he would love to take it, claim it as his.

"What are you doing to me, little one?", sighed Thanatos as he sat down next to Percy.

"Tryin' to sed'ce ya...", yawned a tired, soft voice.

Thanatos caressed Percy's hair to cradle Percy's cheek in the palm of his large hand. "Why?"

"Because I _want_ you", whined Percy, giving Thanatos the sad baby-seal eyes. "I want you so much. We have been dating for three months now and you not so much as swatted my butt at passing, or groped me, or _finally_ fucked me! I'm really making an effort here, so I'd appreciate for you to either undress and join me, or explain yourself to me. And that better be a damn good explanation."

"We've only been dating for three months", stated Thanatos, blinking a couple times. "I didn't wish to pressure you into anything or have you think I'm only with you for sex."

"Idiot!", groaned Percy annoyed. "I know you're in for the fuzzy feelings, Thany! I'm too, okay? I love the fuzzy feelings, the cuddles, the dinners and walks on the beach and curling together for _Criminal Minds_ or _Doctor Who_. But I want more too. I wanna deepen our connection by having you buried deep inside of me, damn it. I mean, I know where we stay. I don't think you only want me for my ass, but at this point, I'm seriously questioning if you want my ass at all, you see?"

"Believe me, it would be hard not to want that gorgeous, perfectly shaped buttocks of yours", chuckled Thanatos amused. "So you and I, we are on the same page then? You're aware that I care deeply for more than just your beautiful body, so we can... enjoy it together."

"Enjoy me all you want", purred Percy delighted, fluttering his lashes.

"Good", nodded Thanatos and untied Percy from the headboard.

"Then why are you doing that?", whined Percy annoyed, shaking his wrists.

"Because I want all of you, including those rather grabby hands of yours", chuckled Thanatos.

"Mh, I guess you're right", nodded Percy thoughtful. "I wanna touch you."

Percy sat up to grab Thanatos' robes. He slowly pushed it off and started to kiss Thanatos' neck. As the black robes fell onto the ground, Percy trailed his hands down Thanatos' arms and then placed the god's hands on his butt. Both grunted in appreciation.

"I wanted to touch that for a while now", murmured Thanatos, licking his lips.

He had longed to touch this for months by now. It was as firm and round as it looked. Giving it a squeeze, he had Percy practically melting against his godly lover. Percy's lips crashed against Thanatos' collarbone. Kissing and licking along it, he waited for more touching. Thanatos pushed the dress out of the way and slipped his hands up to trace the laced rim of the panties. His hands went beneath the panties to feel the soft skin beneath. He started kneading the beautiful butt, earning him moans from Percy. Delicious moans. His hands went lower and tried to trace the crack, but there was something firm stuck between them. He frowned down at his lover.

"What's that?", asked Thanatos surprised.

"I was playing with myself seeing as you left me on my own...", drawled Percy sheepishly. "I wanted you to find me fucking myself with the dildo, but then... I fell asleep..."

"You keep pleasuring yourself with that... rather large toy...", noted Thanatos.

He pushed the panties down to mid-thigh and pulled the dildo out in slow-motion. Percy gave a long-suffering moan as the dildo slipped out of Percy's hole, a last whimper as the toy left him.

"Well, you didn't give me any...", mumbled Percy with a pout.

"I...", started Thanatos and then stopped just as he was about to say something.

"What?", asked Percy eagerly, kissing Thanatos' jawline. "Tell me. The important thing about being in a relationship is that we talk about stuff, right? And you and I already messed up enough by not talking about how we both want to have sex, right? So... What's on your mind?"

"I don't want you to do that again", stated Thanatos firmly. "I don't appreciate that you touch yourself and even less so that you're using some artificial penis for that."

"What's that supposed to mean?", inquired Percy curiously, feeling his cock twitch a little.

"You're mine and so is your pleasure", explained Thanatos, kissing Percy hungrily. "I believe that in a relationship, we should only give each other pleasure. If you want to come off, it will be mine to give. No more playing with those toys of yours, Perseus."

"Yes, sir", moaned Percy, rubbing himself against Thanatos' sixpack.

"Sir?", inquired Thanatos curiously, placing the dildo aside and grabbing Percy's ass again.

"Seemed appropriate considering how... bossy you are", purred Percy delighted.

"I'm just a little old-fashioned", sighed Thanatos, placing Percy on the bed. "I think your pleasure should be mine, as my pleasure should be yours. So no more solo-fun for you, little one."

"Yes, sir", repeated Percy, kissing Thanatos passionately. "Now fuck me, please."

"Of course, my beloved", smiled Thanatos, caressing Percy's thighs. "Spread your legs for me."

"Wanted to do that for so long now", sighed Percy relieved.

Thanatos marveled at the beauty of Percy Jackson, spread out beneath him, wearing nothing but a thin night-dress. He was the most gorgeous thing the god of death had ever seen. Reaching down, he pushed the dress up to reveal the pink, tight knobs. Leaning down, he started to lick over one of them, twirling the other beneath his fingers. Percy was moaning and silently begging for more, bucking his hips up in want. Thanatos settled comfortably between the spread legs.

"Be a good boy and get my cock nice and wet for you", ordered Thanatos softly.

Percy licked his lips in hunger as he stared between his boyfriend's legs. "Fuck. It's _gigantic_. I mean, not just huge-big, I think I saw smaller dicks in the stables!"

"Does it scare you?", inquired Thanatos concerned, cupping his lover's cheeks.

"Scare me?", asked Percy, looking up at Thanatos with large eyes. "I just want it. Every last inch of it, spreading me all open, filling me up like nothing before... Just the thought of it..."

"Mh, I enjoy the words spilling from your lips, but I'd appreciate it if those lips would do as they were told", hummed Thanatos in a nearly chastising manner, running his fingers through Percy's hair. "Show me how much you want it, little one. Suck it, now."

Percy shuddered, enjoying this commanding side of his lover. Opening up wide, he tried to fit as much of Thanatos' dick in as possible, which really wasn't all that much. He knew his jaw would ache in the morning, because that cock was just too thick, he could barely wrap his lips around it. And it turned him on so much. This thing would split him in half, he'd feel it all day long come tomorrow. And he was looking forward to every single minute of it. Tracing the length with his lips, he kissed it, practically worshiped the thickness with his mouth. Thanatos groaned, appreciating the cunning tongue of his young lover, having the urge to just spill his seed down Percy's throat and paint that beautiful face white, but there was another place he was aching to be in.

"You're so beautiful, my beloved", murmured Thanatos, trailing kisses along Percy's torso.

"T—Then fuck me", moaned Percy, fingers clawed into Thanatos' hair.

Thanatos groaned as he eased two fingers into Percy's entrance, no problems due to the dildo that had been stretching the delicious hole for so long now. He easily joined a third finger into it.

"You're all ready for me already, mh?", murmured Thanatos. "You don't happen to have a condom?"

"W—What...? No. No, I want you inside of me", huffed Percy, glaring a little. "Enter me now."

"As you wish, little one", chuckled Thanatos. "Relax, I don't want to hurt you."

He hitched Percy's legs up to place them on his shoulders, slowly easing his way into an incomparable tightness. The demigod was gripping him so tight as though he never wanted to let go of Thanatos' cock again, sucking him in. Thanatos groaned as he forced more and more of his length into the delectable ass of his lover. Once they were joined fully, both of them were already panting softly. Percy looked up at his lover from hooded eyes, smiling coyly.

"Fuck me. Really, not just... laying there in the wait. I want you to fuck me hard with that gorgeous, giant dick of yours", groaned Percy, bucking his hips. "It feels so good inside of me, please!"

"You do have a thing for the size of my cock, mh?", chuckled Thanatos amused, starting thrusting.

He started with a slow rhythm, but Percy's nails eagerly scratching his back so harshly that Thanatos started moving faster all too soon. Within minutes, they were rutting away like animals, Percy urging Thanatos on to go harder and faster, until the god was pounding Percy's prostate hard, stretching him so much, Percy never wanted to miss that dick again. And those large hands so easily embraced all of his cock, jerking it off in a rhythm to go with the thrusts, driving him completely insane within the shortest of times. When Thanatos leaned down and kissed him feverishly, it really was the last thing Percy had needed to break. Whimpering into their kiss, he came all over both their stomachs. Thanatos grunted as the already tight channels started to tighten even more. This time, he started to go more frantic all on his own, wanting to feel more of that amazing ass.

"C—Come inside of me", ordered Percy, his arms locked around Thanatos' neck. "Please?"

Thanatos grunted and obeyed the sweet request, filling his lover's tight hole with his seed. Since Percy's legs were wrapped tightly around Thanatos' waist, the god stayed inside of his lover, having a feeling that it was exactly what Percy wanted from him right then. The boy was smiling like a pleased cat as he curled up against the broad chest of his lover.

"Wow, I really love you...", groaned Percy, right before he froze. "Uhm, I mean... I didn't mean..."

"I love you too, Perseus", interrupted the god softly, kissing Percy's cheek. "Now let's sleep some."

"Mh... sounds good...", yawned the son of Poseidon with a goofy smile on his lips.

/break\

The next time Percy managed to leave the bed was around Monday noon. He had tried everything with Thanatos. It was just too hard to resist Thanatos when Percy was waking up with that delicious cock hardening inside his ass, or waking up head-to-head with that beautifully large cock. It had sucked when Thanatos had pried himself out of Percy's horny grasp to go to work, saying something about Hades grilling him if he skipped another day. So, bored out of his mind, he IMed Nico and asked about the status on Operation: Jealous Blonde. Fifteen minutes later, Percy was laying curled together on his couch when Jason and Nico arrived.

"Wonderful. Can you make me breakfast Nico, please?", begged Percy with large eyes.

"That's why you really called us, isn't it?", snorted Nico, cocking one eyebrow.

"You're a great cook and I spend all weekend riding Thany's cock", whined Percy with a pout. "It took me fifteen minutes to climb down the stairs, Nico. Have mercy on me."

"Since you helped me solving my blonde problem...", mused Nico, slapping Jason's flank once.

The blonde winced and sat down on the couch opposite Percy while Nico headed for the kitchen to make pancakes for them all. Percy smirked viciously at the way Jason kept shifting.

"You can lay down, you know?", snickered the son of Poseidon. "It helps, laying on your side."

"Shut up", mumbled Jason embarrassed, doing as Percy suggested. "Fuck, I mean, I don't mind when Nico tops, I like it a lot, but he's never been that rough. Or... spanked me."

Percy grinned at the blush on his friend's cheeks. "You know how these underworld guys are. You can't act all jealous-possessive and distrusting. Nico is the master of holding a grudge. So you better get used to the aching in your backside. I think it'll take another couple of rounds before he calms."

"Great...", groaned Jason, burying his face in a pillow.

"Percy is completely right with that one", called Nico from the kitchen. "Tonight will involve a paddle, a cock-ring and a vibrator. Just as a little heads-up."

"So, how's your sex-life, Percy?", asked Jason, eager for a change of topic.

"Amazing!", exclaimed Percy bright-eyed. "I mean, really. Thany's cock is so _large_ and amazing."

"Let me guess, that's why you haven't been over the whole weekend?", asked Nico loudly.

"Yup", agreed Percy, licking his lips. "We did it at least a dozen times... I'm so sore, it's ridiculous."

"Tell me about it", muttered Jason, rubbing his face. "My ass feels so violated."

"Oh please, Nico's not even close to Thany's size!", snorted Percy and shook his head.

"I am concerned that you seem to know so well about my boyfriend's size?", growled Jason.

"If you throw another hissy-fit, I will spank you so hard, you'll forget your own name!"

"Yes, sir!", yelped Jason terrified, eyes large.

"Oh, I said that a lot too", snickered Percy delighted. "You wanna go shopping with me and Leo later next week? I want to try some toys. Using Thanatos' cock this weekend had been overall great, but I think he has some kinky depth hidden there. Also, I need new costumes, because _that_ kink is not hidden at all. I caught him sniffing my panties yesterday."

"That means some hours away from the devil I share a bed with...", sighed Jason pathetically.

"I'll be tagging along to that one!", called Nico out from the kitchen. "Gotta chose something nice for Jay to keep him from misbehaving again. Don't make that pouty face, Jason."

Jason grimaced at that. "Sometimes, I think he's psychic or something..."

"You could get Nico a collar so Will knows to back off?", offered Percy teasingly.

"Yes!", exclaimed Jason excited, sitting up.

"No!", growled Nico, sticking his head out of the kitchen.

"Good to see you two agreeing", laughed Percy amused. "Nico? When do I get my pancakes?"

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
